fairytail_shintofandomcom-20200214-history
Hide Dragion
Hide Dragion is a C-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail. He's currently one of the main characters, along as one of the "rising rookies" in the guild. He's currently in a six-man team, whose name is unknown. Appearance Hide is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, green eyes, and a beautiful hue of red for hair color. Along with this, his teeth are noticeably abnormally canine-like. His basic outfit consists of khaki cargo shorts, which the latter shows off his “muscular” legs. He typically wears black sandals, with a white T-shirt. The T-shirt is noticeably different than most, being custom-made by the likes of Fairy Tail as well, which bears the guild symbol on his right chest. He also has the tattoo of the Fairy Tail guild located under his right eye. The T-shirt is sleeveless, and he also wears a white jacket with a deep red outline with buttons to close it up. Personality Hide is a very free-spirited, adventurous, and an exciteful young mage who’s personality can be annoying, yet feels so warm and welcoming towards his family in Fairy Tail. Hide’s free-spirited nature is most commonly expressed by him, as he lives every day like it’s his last. He can sometimes be reckless, but never to the point where he’d harm his friends. Hide is also somewhat caring towards his guild and family in that guild, treating it as his home. Clyo states that amongst the wizards in Fairy Tail, Hide probably is the most spirited member who truly brings the name “family” into Fairy Tail. Hide’s adventurous side leads to him being blind to how truly dangerous something is, as he constantly tries to take quests that are way above his level, or so some think. This can also lead to a reckless-like behavior, due to his attempting to do whatever it takes to do the quest. He even tries to fight some of the senior members of the guild, only to either be beaten or turned down. Despite this, his adventurous personality has lead to somewhat of a “Hide Intuition”, which basically is a sensor for dangerous things that he can do Hide is also very loyal and prideful of being apart of Fairy Tail. Other than Igneel, Fairy Tail is the only other family that Hide has, and he doesn’t want to lose them. As a result, he’s very caring of his guild and friends, going to the extent of sacrificing his life for their safety. ''' Background In the year of X772, a young Hide Dragion was seen in an unknown area of Fiore where he was aimlessly wandering in circles, where he didn’t know where to go… He didn’t even know who his mother, father, nor siblings were… However, one day, he encountered the likes of a mythical creature known as a dragon. The dragon saw the human and threatened to kill it if it didn’t go away. However, the young Hide Dragion hugged against the dragon’s toe, as the dragon struggled to try an abandon the child. ''' Seeing a deeper side into humanity, the King of Fire Dragons, Igneel, took the boy and raised him as his own son. As a result, Igneel taught the boy how to read and write, how to speak properly, and other academical things. He also taught the boy magic, specifically his own, called Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Hide considered Igneel to be his actual father. However, one day, on July 7th, X777, Igneel mysteriously disappeared. Ever since that day, Hide was searching for Igneel all around, with no food, water, or clothes. As a result, his current clothes became tattered, and he scavenged for food and water. Until he came across Magnolia where he was introduced to Fairy Tail… Back then, the Guild Master was still around and told Hide he should join. As a result, Hide joined Fairy Tail at a young age. Upon joining, Hide felt more welcomed than ever to be in such an amazing guild such as Fairy Tail. History Three years prior to the current storyline, Celine along with the likes of the other mages, were apart of the annual Fairy Tail exams of that spring. The exams allowed participants to try out in becoming mages of Fairy Tail, which a good amount were able to. Celine, along with another mage, were the only two capable of completely destroying the Lacrima on stage, which allowed them to pass instantly without fail. Upon passing, her and the other mages became honorary Fairy Tail wizards, which she considers her family. Interlude